


Some short ficlets

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M, like really really short, really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: Just some lines that pop up in my head.Sorry I'll try to write long, I guess?





	1. Before Sex

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language. Sorry for any possible mistake and please let me know if I made one!

“Spock, I swear to Surak if you don't come to bed and fuck me right now , you're not gonna see me naked in bed within a month!”

“My apologies, Leonard, but we're running out of condoms. My intention is merely to utilize our mini-replicator to replicate one. It is always my responsibility to assure you a safe intercourse.”

“God I just love when you talk dirty.”


	2. Ashayam

“What does Ashayam actually mean, Spock？”

“It means ‘beloved’ in Vulcan.”

“Are you saying you've been calling me darlin' all the time last night？”

There is a pause, “Yes.”

A grin,“I think I could get used to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually an off-screen for a fic I wrote in Chinese.  
> Maybe someday I'll translate it into English. Or probably not. XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Nightly Grind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617832) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
